Rough Wedding Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is after the wedding of Brick McArthur and Jo Kraft get married. Will they or won't they consummate the marriage? Obviously they will but it's how they will do it and when is the question. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!


Rough Wedding Diapey Love

 **Summary: This is after the wedding of Brick McArthur and Jo Kraft get married. Will they or won't they consummate the marriage? Obviously they will but it's how they will do it and when is the question.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this one was written by me and ShokuAli16! ENJOY! EVERYONE!**

We go to Jo and Brick's wedding as it was June 20th 2017 and it was their wedding, as the ceremony wrapped up and the reception just got started as the reception was at Brick's house in the backyard and it was a big backyard as the party was going strong as Brick and Jo were all alone for a bit.

"Isn't this great, Brick?" Jo asked her now husband Brick.

"Yeah." Brick answered his now wife Jo.

"I'm sorry for calling you Captain Pee Pants when we were on Revenge of The Island, it was childish and immature on my part." Jo apologized to Brick.

"It's okay, Jo." Brick said as they kissed.

"Thanks Brick." Jo said as they kissed again as it led to a passionate yet quick makeout session.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly as Brick groped her butt which was covered by her wedding dress, and her diaper until Jo grabbed his diapered ass which was covered by his tuxedo as they stopped the makeout session.

"Do you want to get it on?" Jo asked him.

"But what about everyone at the wedding who might hear us?" Brick responded back to Jo with a question of his own.

"Don't worry." Jo said as she placed a do not disturb sign on their door.

"Let's do it." Jo said to Brick with encouragement.

"Indeed." Brick said to Jo.

"Want to do it on camera?" Brick asked her.

"Sure." Jo answered him as Brick grabbed his video camera and began to record.

"Hey, Brick McArthur here with my wife, Jo." Brick said to the camera.

"Hey. We're gonna make love in our diapers but we're gonna be rough." Jo said to the camera.

"Let's get it on." Brick said as they start it with them making out once again.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned softly as Brick liked making out with his former competitor and now wife Jo.

"Oh... oh, my God..." Brick said as he was enjoying Jo's tongue as they kept making out until they stripped each other's clothes until they were in nothing but their diapers.

"How do I look?" Brick asked Jo.

"Hawt! And me?" Jo answered before she responded with a question of her own.

"Well in all honesty..." Brick said to Jo.

"Yeah. We're married now and we should be honest." Jo said to Brick remiding him about honesty as Brick's diaper had a big bulge as he was turned on.

"Ooh! Oh my God!" Brick said to Jo.

"What?" Jo asked him.

"Well, Joanna, you look really hawt... like a playboy cover girl." Brick said to Jo making her blush.

"Thankies, hubby!" Jo said as they kissed one more until Jo had a very sexy idea as she grabbed his diapered bulge.

"Brick, I can use some of your man made Gatorade." Jo said to Brick.

"Okies. Sounds good to me." Brick said as Jo got down to her knees and began to suck his baba.

"Mmmm!" Jo moaned and muffled as she liked his 10 inch long and 3 inch wide baba.

"Ohhh...! Man Jo you're so good." Brick moaned and said to Jo.

"Mmmmmmmm...! MMMMMMMMMMM...!" Jo moaned ma dmuffled as it translated "Thankies Brick" as she kept at it as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"MMMMMM!" Jo moaned and muffled loudly as she kept at it as Brick grabbed her head and began to fuck her face as he was enjoying it as well until it was time.

"Ohhhhh...! I'm gonna cumsies So hawd!" Brick moaned and shouted as he was about to explode, quenching Jo's thirst.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!" Brick moaned, groaned, and screamed as he climaxed all over her mouth and face as she swallowed all of it, then Brick cleaned up her face.

"What did you think of my Gatorade?" Brick asked Jo.

"Yumsies!" Jo answered Brick.

"Good! Well it's my turn." Brick said to Jo.

"Awesome!" Jo said back as Brick began to lick, rub, and finger Jo's diapered area.

"Oh... oh, my God, Brick!" Jo shouted at Brick who stopped his pleasure to respond.

"This is delicious!" Brick said to Jo.

"Thankies!" Jo said to Brick as he kept at it while Jo loved it, and Brick kept licking until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies hawd! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Jo shouted, moaned, and screamed as she came all over Brick's face and mouth as he swallowed all of it.

"So Delicious!" Brick said to Jo.

"Did you like it?" Jo asked Brick.

"Duh. Of course I did." Brick said as he and Jo chuckled a bit.

"Let's fuck." Jo said as she got down on all fours, then Brick began to fuck Jo hard and rough in the doggy style.

"WHOOO! Ah, yea! That's the stuff, man!" Jo shouted as she was enjoying it.

"What do you expect babe. I'm your husband." Brick said to Jo.

"I know." Jo said to Brick.

"You are doing a great job at fucking me hawd! Now go Hawder!" Jo shouted to Brick.

"You got it." Brick said as he went harder and rougher.

"Oh! Oh, my God, yes! More, more, more!" Jo shouted as she was begging for more from her husband Brick.

"Yes, ma'am!" Brick said as he kept going until it was time.

"OH! OH, MY GOD! CUMSIES TIME, GIRL!" Brick shouted with pleasure and delight.

"Cumsies So hawd that you get me pregnant!" Jo shouted back at Brick with a big request.

"Yes Ma'am!" Brick shouted as he went harder and harder until it was time.

"OHHHHHH...! YES!" Brick and Jo moaned as they climaxed very hard.

"Ah... that felt good!" They sighed and said to each other as they shared a soft kiss.

"Later everyone!" They said as Brick turned off the camera as they changed each other's diapers.

"How was it, Jo?" Brick asked Jo.

"It was rough, hawd, hawt, and sexy. It was perfect." Jo answered Brick.

"Thankies." Brick said as they shared another kiss

"How was I?" Jo asked Brick as they started to get redressed in their wedding clothes.

"Jo, you did excellent!" Brick answered Jo.

"Thankies Brick." Jo said to Brick.

"Anytime Jo." Brick said as they finished getting redressed.'

"Looks like I'm gonna be a mother." Jo said to him.

"Yep." Brick said to her.

"Honeymoon time." Jo said to Brick.

"Yeah, let's go." Brick said as they left the wedding reception after they partied for an hour as they went to Paris, France where they stayed at the Hôtel Ritz Paris at the Honeymoon Suite for 4 weeks.

 **THIS WAS ROMANTIC!**

 **NEXT STORY IN THE "SEXY DIAPEY LOVE SERIES" HAS TAYLOR AND ROCK HAVING DIAPER SEX BACKSTAGE TO CELEBRATE THEIR ANNIVERSARY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
